


Her Righteous Fury

by DChan87



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: (if you count what happens to the bad guy a 'head injury'), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anger, Angry Higurashi Kagome, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Higurashi Kagome, Dark fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Head Injury, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Post-Canon, Supportive Sesshoumaru (InuYashsa), righteous fury, when I say 'dark' i mean her dark side shows up but for good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Drabble. "Sesshomaru watched, frozen in place, as the hanyou bandit laying at Kagome’s feet lost his confidence and smugness, turning white as her kosode. The village’s smoldering ruins hadn’t so much as angered her, as they had made her fall into despair, retching as the stench that included dead and burning bodies struck her nose. Sesshomaru put up with the stench so she wouldn’t have to worry too much, but he’d forgotten about that, seeing her anger."
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 25





	Her Righteous Fury

“What… did… you… do?”

Sesshomaru watched, frozen in place, as the hanyou bandit laying at Kagome’s feet lost his confidence and smugness, turning white as her _kosode._ The village’s smoldering ruins hadn’t so much as angered her, as they had made her fall into despair, retching as the stench that included dead and burning bodies struck her nose. Sesshomaru put up with the stench so she wouldn’t have to worry too much, but he’d forgotten about that, seeing her anger.

Before now, the only times he’d seen her angry was with Inuyasha, but that was a comical anger, provoked by his idiot half-brother’s idiocy, culminating in a furious “SIT, BOY!” (and lots of pain for Inuyasha). In his years of travelling with her after the Shikon Jewel’s completion, he had never seen her angry like this. Her face was stone, but the trembling in her voice unveiled the righteous fury she must have been feeling.

It didn’t scare Sesshomaru, but he watched her in total awe, or as much as his perpetually-stoic expression could show, sensing her spiritual energy and powers flaring like a slow-building flame. It would not be proper to say that she was beautiful when she was angry, which would only be demeaning to her. And yet, her furious beauty was hard to deny.

“P-p-please, I’ll do anything!” the bandit begged.

“Did your victims ask that?” she asked through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru looked next to her, at the katana lying by her side.

“W-we were just—”

“SILENCE.”

Kagome bent down, picked up the katana, and with a swift swipe, permanently ended his begging.

Sesshomaru nonchalantly kicked his pathetic head away and walked up to her. She turned, leaning against his body, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. “He deserved it,” he said.

“I’m just… so…”

“I understand,” he replied, then kissed the top of her head.

“Am I a monster?”

“No, you are human,” he said. “Rage is human. But you can control it.”

She didn’t respond, instead wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru, returning his embrace. Nestling her face in his shoulder, she took some deep breaths and sighs, but a couple of shaking sobs escaped. He held her tighter, stroking her hair until she finally calmed down.

“You were amazing,” he said softly. “That righteous fury can serve you well, if you control it.”

“Thanks,” she replied. “I love you, too.”


End file.
